Young Volcanoes
by EatingUsAlivex
Summary: I suck at summaries... Alex Gaskarth has a sister who's a year and a half younger than him. How will he react to her dating his best friend, Jack Barakat? Jack Barakat x OC
1. Prologue

_Young Volcanoes._  
_Prologue._

"Casey... Oh Casey..." A young girl no older than 8 stood staring at her older sister who was off in her own world, "Alex! Casey won't answer me!" With that the girl started to run upstairs to her older brother, "Alex!" She opened the door to her brother and his best friend playing Mario Kart on Alex's GameCube.

Alex quickly pushed pause and looked at his little sister, "Hi Maddie," he gave her a smile, "Where's Casey, wasn't she supposed to take you to Dairy Queen?"

Maddie sighed and sat herself on Alex's floor, "She's in her own world again and won't answer me."

"Damn it Casey," Alex muttered before getting off of his bed, "Do you want Jack and I to take you?"

"Yes please!" Maddie squealed, her hazel eyes instantly lighting up, "Thank you Alex!" She got up and hugged her brother's torso tightly.

He smiled then directed his attention to Jack who was sitting in a bean bag chair, "Wanna go with man or would you prefer to just stay here?"

"I'll stay here, I don't wanna get up. I'll just play some Paper Mario." Jack managed to say before grabbing his Red Bull that he had on the floor next to him, "Have fun and don't forget to get me a Dilly Bar!"

"Butterscotch?" Alex asked, smirking.

"Ew asshole, no. Chocolate mint." Jack whined. Alex nodded to acknowledge Jack before he left with his sister.

Before he left he turned and looked at Jack again, "Sure man, just try to make sure Casey doesn't die or something for me." And with that Alex and Maddie left. Jack paused midway through a swig of Red Bull to hear the car leave. Soon enough he heard feet running up the stairs. He quickly chugged the rest of the red bull and tossed the can in Alex's garbage can. Jack got up to leave his best friend's room to come face to face with Cassandra Autumn Gaskarth as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey." He managed to say after a few moments of silence.

A smile came to Casey's face. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed herself closer to Jack so their noses touched. His arms immediately wrapped around her hips quickly and returned the smile, "Hi." She managed to reply as her face started to slowly turn pink, "So..."

He quickly pressed his lips against hers, not letting her finish what she was going to say.

* * *

Well guys, that's what I have after not writing for 1+ years on here. Tonight or tomorrow I'm going to try to update my two other stories. Well, send in your opinions if you wish and what you might want to see in this story. xx


	2. Chapter One

_Young Volcanoes  
Chapter One_

**Casey**

I was trying my hardest to ignore my younger sister and it wasn't easy, I felt bad. I'm supposed to be taking her to Dairy Queen but Jack and I talked last night about this. I really want alone time with him, even if it's only for twenty minutes at the most. Maddie finally walked off and ran up the stairs to go to Alex's bedroom. I took a deep breath stared at the TV, debating on if I should start a movie or something. My stomach started churning thinking about Jack and slowly I did start going off into my own world. He's my brother's best friend; I don't even know why I thought it was such a brilliant idea to become his friend as well, let alone kiss him which happened almost six months ago. In all reality I don't remember too horribly well why I did kiss him in the first place. How has Alex not noticed that I stare at Jack virtually every time that he's over, or whenever we're over at his house? I don't even understand how this has been able to be a secret for so long.

To be honest Jack and I don't get to be a couple very often, he's always busy being with my brother or working on band stuff, while I have to work on school and all of the after school activities I made myself get involved in. We normally only see each other one on one once every couple weeks, which isn't too bad considering I still see him every day at school and he's over here a lot.

"Bye Casey!" Alex yelled snapping me out of my trance. He quickly shut the door behind him and Maddie. I stayed seated on the couch until I heard the car drive out of the driveway. As soon as I couldn't hear the engine anymore I sprinted upstairs, extremely excited to see him. I was about to open Alex's bedroom door but Jack opened it. We came face to face and I couldn't help but blush a little.

I stood there just taking in his presence without Alex being around. No matter how long Jack and I have been together it seems weird to be with him without anyone else, "Hey." Jack finally said. I smiled and stood on my tip toes. I pressed myself close enough to him so our noses were touching. As if on cue he wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out my face turning more pink by the second, "So-" Jack interrupted me quickly with a kiss. He slowly pulled away so I drew my hands up to his hair and started to play with it.

"So, what do you want to do for about ten minutes?" Jack asked after me playing with his hair for a couple of minutes.

"Uhm..." I thought for a moment and stopped playing with Jack's hair, "Why don't we just watch a movie? When we hear them in the driveway we can move to opposite sides of the couch."

He smiled at me, "Sure baby," he took a moment before asking, "_Home Alone_, please?" I laughed and nodded before going down the stairs with Jack following me. In the living room I search for _Home Alone_, "Isn't it weird to think that no one knows about us?"

I turned to look at him, "I guess, we're just really good at hiding." I grabbed the VHS and placed it into the VCR player. We both moved to the couch and cuddled up close. I kissed his cheek, "Why are you asking?"

"I just, I've been thinking." He paused, "You're Alex's sister, just, Jesus Christ."

I smiled, "Did you just find this out?"

"Shut up Casey, I mean... How am I supposed to tell him? It's not like I can walk up to him and tell him I have a girlfriend and that it happens to be his sister." I buried my face into his chest, "It would be a lot more helpful though at the same time... But what if he bans me from seeing you, what if he disowns me as his best friend...?" Jack went off with so many 'what ifs' that I just started laughing.

I looked up at him and kissed him, "We'll be okay, I promise. If he bans me from seeing you well then, fuck him."

Jack pulled a face before he finally decided to be quiet and just watch Home Alone. I started to fall asleep; being bored with this movie I've watched many, many times.

**Jack**

I think Casey just fell asleep. Well, this is going to turn out great. I refuse to push her off of me when she's asleep. I continued to watch Home Alone as I brushed my hand through her dark brown hair. Her hair's so curly, it's almost ridiculous, but it's unique considering every girl seems to have been having their hair straight.

My mind keeps running back to how I should tell Alex about Casey and me. How do you tell your best friend that you're dating his sister and have been for almost six months? My mind kept on these thoughts until I heard the car pull back in, "Fuck." I muttered. I looked down as Casey before I slowly inched myself away from under her. I eventually got up and just sat down on the left side of the couch when Alex and Maddie walked in.

"Why is Casey asleep?" Maddie asked as soon as she saw us in the living room. I shrugged and pretended to be interested in Home Alone again. Something was thrown at my head so I turned to see my dilly bar in its packaging.

"You're such an ass Alex," I grinned, "But you're my Baby."

Alex puckered his lips, "Love you, Baby."

"Love you too," I said then blew a kiss in his direction. He pretended to catch it and put it against his chest, "Anyways, when should I leave man?"

"Uhm," Alex glanced at his watch, "Probably in... half an hour. My mom is getting off of work soon and she'll probably be in a bad mood."

"Okay," I turned back to watch Home Alone and eat my dilly bar. Alex sat next to me and watched as well.

"So, do you plan on going to prom? It's the first year we can go man." Alex tried to make small talk.

"I have no plans," I said slowly, pausing for a moment debating if it was a good idea to continue.

"But..." Alex tried to push me to continue.

"But I do have someone I want to go with." Too much, damn it Jack.

"Holy fuck man who?" Alex kept pushing.

"I can't say..." I mumbled before I got up, "I should probably go." I didn't say goodbye to Alex or explain my actions as I walked out the door. As soon as I was out of their yard I started talking to myself about how ridiculous I am for bringing up anything in the first place.

Sorry if it seems short, this chapter was 1,191 words though (not counting this) so I thought it seemed like a decent length. I'm hopefully going to be publishing quite frequently this summer, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
